


Lazy Morning

by Dustbunny3



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Interrupted by the Kid, Lazy Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Haruka welcomes the morning with her family.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Another new ship! Wasn’t entirely sure where to go with this, so just kinda followed it as it wandered from my mind to the page.

Haruka is awoken by the sun creeping through the bedroom curtains and running fingertips over her cheeks– no. No, those are Michiru’s fingertips, lethargic as the dawn. Cracking her eyes open, Haruka flutters her lashes to clear away the last fog of sleep and smiles upon seeing Michiru looking back at her, already well awake.

The smile laying loose over Michiru’s lips spreads wider to see her efforts rewarded, then pulls in on itself as Michiru leans up to kiss her good morning. Haruka responds in kind, finding one of her own hands already buried in Michiru’s hair while the opposite arm wraps tight across her back. The brush of their lips is unhurried and whisper-soft, though perhaps too  _promising_  to be called chaste.

Behind Haruka, Setsuna stirs, shifting up on one arm to watch the two of them over Haruka’s shoulder. Her fingers skim from around Haruka’s middle, up to her shoulder and then down the length of her arm, less familiar yet but no less welcome. Haruka makes a noise of acknowledgement but it’s Michiru who breaks their kiss first, leaning up to meet Setsuna for their own good morning. Haruka turns her head, hunger warming low in her belly as she watches them; they aren’t at it as long and soon Haruka finds herself with Setsuna in the midst of her second kiss of the day while Michiru hums a note almost like a purr.

Setsuna’s hair tickles Haruka’s bare arm as Michiru reaches to brush it back from Setsuna’s face for a better look and Haruka breaks the kiss on a hiccup of laughter. Before she can decide whether to go back in or tease Michiru, all three of them tense– then relax, when they recognize the sound of tiny, padding footsteps.

They’ve just enough time to sit up and triple-check that everything is in place and appropriately covered before their daughter pokes her head inside. She brightens when she sees them awake and bursts into the room, making a run for the bed and jumping into the three pairs of arms that reach for her at once, though she’s on Setsuna’s side.

Hotaru is only too happy to snuggle into their blankets as well as their arms. With nothing else planned for the day, and no one yet hungry enough to worry about breakfast, the four of them settle in for a lazy morning cuddle.


End file.
